LIE
by december28
Summary: Daelo Fanfiction . Daehyun X Zelo . BAP . YAOI . DLDR . Typo . Repost .TwoShoot
1. Chapter 1

**LIE**

 **.**

 **.**

December28

.

Cast: Jung Daehyun – Choi Junhong

Jung Yunho

 **..**

Warning: YAOI=BOYXBOY, **Not EYD, OOC, Typo, Don't like don't read**.

This is Daelo Fanfiction

 **.**

 **Lets Start**

 **.**

"Banyak orang menyebutnya sebagai mesin kebohongan, karena apapun yang dikatakannya adalah kebohongan"

….

"Aku memiliki penyakit parah"

Junhong memelas memandang teman-teman satu kelasnya yang memutar mata mereka malas, mereka tau seperti apa Choi Junhong.

Mesin kebohongan.

Saat kau menembak kepalanya dan menanyakan bagaimana rasa sakitnya dia mungkin akan berbohong dan mengatakan itu tidak sakit sedikitpun.

Saat kau memberinya makanan manis dia mungkin akan tertawa dan mengatakan bahwa makanan itu pahit dan tidak layak dimakan.

Mereka tau semua yang dikatakan Junhong adalah bohong, tapi mereka malas untuk membahasnya karena biasanya Junhong akan marah histeris dan berkata bahwa merekalah yang mempermasalahkan kejujurannya.

Semua temannya menganggap Junhong memiliki gangguan jiwa atau mungkin kecanduan pada kebohongan.

"Aku mempunyai mobil baru, warnanya merah terang dan sangat berkilau"

Tidak ada yang mau menanggapi, mereka sudah cukup tau bagaimana lelaki pucat itu berbicara dengan mulut pintarnya.

Sebagian orang yang baik hanya akan tertawa dan mengangguk seakan mendengarkan.

Tapi sebagian lagi mencibirnya dan menolak untuk berjarak bahkan satu meter dari tempatnya.

Sampai suatu hari Junhong mendapatkan teman baru yang hanya diam mendengarnya bicara dan membuat Junhong semakin bersemangat bercerita.

Anak baru itu hanya meliriknya sekilas lalu kembali duduk tenang di samping kurisnya- yang selama ini kosong tak berpenghuni.

"Daehyun hyung.."

"Kenapa memanggilku hyung?"

Junhong berkedip, mengangkat bahunya dan terkekeh lebar.

"Aku masuk sekolah lebih awal hyung, umurku sebenarnya lebih muda"

"Tapi didokumen sekolah kau seumuran denganku"

Junhong menunduk, beberapa teman yang mendengar percakapan itu memberi kode pada Daehyun untuk tidak mendengarkan cerita bohong Choi Junhong.

"Aku lahir di luar negeri hyung~ keluargaku terbiasa berpindah karena pekerjaan keluarga dan itu membuat dokumen kelahiranku bermasalah"

Daehyun mengamati wajah Junhong yang sedang bercerita, wajah pemuda itu pucat dengan kerlip mata yang berkedip jenaka.

Daehyun bukannya tidak mendengar kabar bahwa Junhong adalah seorang pembual dan pencari perhatian.

Tapi Daehyun memang harus tetap tenang dan menjalankan kegiatan sekolahnya dengan lancar tanpa berniat ikut campur dengan masalah kejiwaan teman satu mejanya ini. tapi Daehyun bukan batu yang tidak perduli sekitarnya.

"Dimana saja kau tinggal saat di luar negeri?"

Mata Junhong melebar senang, mungkin ia sudah menunggu Daehyun untuk bertanya masalah itu.

Junhong memutar pena dan pandangan matanya menatap keatas seakan tengah membayangkan sesuatu.

"Aku lahir di Jerman hyung"

"Berhenti berbohong bocah!"

Daehyun bangkit dan menahan seorang siswa yang duduk di depan keduanya, siswa itu terlihat benar-benar muak dan ingin memukul Junhong.

Tapi Daehyun menahannya, mencoba untuk mencari tau masalah sebenarnya yang di alami pemuda pucat itu.

"Lanjutkan Junhong"

Junhong mengangguk dan menceritakan bahwa ia pernah tinggal di Negara maju dan indah. Mata beningnya berkilauan dengan senyum lebar yang terlihat sangat lepas.

Daehyun berfikir, apa begitu menyenangkan bercerita tentang kehidupanmu yang tidak semua orang ingin tau.

"Apa kau jago bahasa inggris?"

Junhong menggeleng, mengatakan bahwa ia tidak pernah belajar dengan serius dan tetap memakai bahasa korea.

"Lalu…apa kau anak tunggal?"

Mata Junhong berputar canggung seakan tengah berfikir untuk mengarang cerita menarik lain tentang dirinya dan keluarganya.

"Aku mempunyai satu kakak, laki laki"

"Berapa umurnya?"

Junhong terlihat berfikir lagi, kali ini menggigit bibirnya dan terkekeh kaku.

"20 tahun, dia kuliah di luar negeri hyung"

"Seperti apa orangnya?"

Junhong duduk gelisah di kursinya, beberapa teman yang melihat keadaan itu terlihat bingung dengan reaksi Junhong.

Bukankah pertanyaan Daehyun sangat mudah?

"Baiklah Choi.." Daehyun memberikan Junhong selembar kertas di atas mejanya, tersenyum kecil kearah Junhong yang masih terlihat kebingungan. "Ini tugas rumah untukmu. Tuliskan bagaimana sikap dan sifat keluargamu padaku. Ayah, ibu dan Hyung..Bagaimana?"

Junhong tergagap tapi terlihat sekali ia pandai menguasai dirinya sendiri.

"Baiklah hyung~ aku akan meberikan hasilnya besok pagi"

Daehyun mengangguk menyetujui, mengamati gerakan Junhong yang melambat dan tidak bersemangat.

"Ohya hyung.."

"Apa?"

"Sepertinya penyakitku bertambah parah"

Daehyun mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

"Penyakit?" Daehyun baru tau Junhong memiliki penyakit.

"Aku memiliki kanker hyung, sejak kecil"

Oke, Daehyun tau ini bohong.

Jika ia mengidap kanker sejak kecil keluarganya tidak akan pergi berpindah-pindah dan Junhong harusnya lambat sekolah karena kemungkinan pengobatan dan terapi, tapi Junhong mengatakan bahwa ia mempercepat waktu sekolahnya.

Itu tidak mungkin.

Jadi..yang mana ceritamu yang benar Choi Junhong?

Yang pertama? Kedua? Atau tidak ada yang satupun yang benar dari semua cerita mu.

…

Daehyun semula benar-benar tidak ingin peduli, Choi Junhong mungkin hanya seorang anak pencari perhatian yang suka berbohong sana sini.

Daehyun tertawa mengejek kepada dirinya sendiri yang jelas terbawa bingung dengan cerita bualan pemuda itu.

Tapi ada satu yang menarik perhatiannya.

Dia sangat bersemangat jika bercerita tentang keluarganya.

Keluarganya kaya, bahagia, harmonis dan lainnya.

Tapi jika Daehyun memisahkan elemen keluarga itu seperti ayah, ibu dan kakak –yang menurutnya berumur 20 tahun. Junhong akan berubah kikuk dan terlihat berusaha mengendalikan dirinya habis-habisan.

Daehyun akhirnya mengalah, beranjak bangkit menuju ruang kerja ayahnya yang selama ini anti ia masuki.

Mengetuk pintu itu dan melangkah masuk sesuka hati sambil menatap ratusan buku yang berbaris rapi disisi ruang kerja itu.

"Ada apa Daehyun-ah?"

Ayahnya tersenyum memandang Daehyun, menatap wajah Daehyun yang terlihat bingung dan tampak berfikir keras.

"Kita berdiskusi bagaimana?"

Dan Daehyun tak memiliki pilihan lain selain mengangguk dan duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengan ayahnya.

Mengusap papan nama berukir kaca yang tergeletak rapi di hadapannya.

Membaca cepat papan nama itu dan tertawa kecil.

'Dr. Jung Yunho –Ahli kejiwaan dan psikiater'

….

"Maksudmu dia terus berbohong dan tidak mengakuinya?"

"Ya…dia bercerita tidak masuk akal tentang kehidupannya dan penyakit yang di deritanya"

"Bagaimana kau yakin itu bohong? Kau sudah memeriksanya?"

"Aku tidak akan datang jika aku tidak yakin. Dia aktif berolahraga dan aku tidak pernah melihatnya meminum obat-obatan. Warna kulit normal dan volume rambut normal"

"Lalu?"

"Dia bercerita jika keluarganya kaya dan sangat bahagia, harmonis dan kau tau Ayah..sempurna"

Yunho mengangguk mengerti, jika memang keluarganya benar seperti itu.

Teman Daehyun pasti sanggup untuk terapi dan meminum obat yang bisa mengurangi sel kanker sejak kecil dan berakibat pada perubahan warna kulit dan volume rambutnya.

"Apa ada yang lain?"

"Aku sempat bertanya padanya tentang suatu hal dan reaksinya mengejutkan Ayah"

"Seperti?"

"Bagaimana ayah dan ibumu? Seperti apa kakakmu dan kehidupannya. Dia terlihat bingung dan kikuk berbeda dari sebelumnya"

"Apa raut wajahnya berubah saat berbohong?"

Daehyun menggeleng.

Ia mengingat bagaimana wajah Junhong saat menceritakan bahwa sebelumnya ia mendapat beasiswa sekolah di luar negeri karena prestasi belajarnya, dan setelah itu Daehyun tau Junhong adalah salah satu siswa yang harus mendapat bimbingan belajar karena nilai buruknya.

Yunho mengangguk paham, membuka kacamatanya dan tersenyum kearah Daehyun.

"Keberatan jika aku bertemu dengannya?"

Daehyun menggeleng, bangkit dari kursinya dan mengkonfirmasi janji mereka yang akan berbincang dengan Junhong besok.

"Aku akan membawanya ke rumah setelah jam sekolah selesai"

….

Yunho tersenyum ramah pada Junhong yang memandang takjub pada rak-rak buku di ruang kerja lelaki tegap itu, di belakang Junhong ada Daehyun yang berdiri dan mengerutkan keningnya berusaha membaca pergerakan Junhong.

Sungguh, pemuda ini terlihat sangat baik-baik saja. Tentu saja jika ia tidak membuka suaranya dan bercerita sana sini tentang kehidupan palsunya –ini menurut Daehyun dan orang lain.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Choi Junhong benar?"

Junhong mengangguk cepat, menjabat uluran tangan Yunho dengan senyum lebar dan mata yang menyipit cantik.

"Daehyun bercerita jika ia mempunyai teman baik yang ingin dikenalkan padaku"

Junhong bersemu redup mendengar ucapan Yunho yang jenaka dan terdengar sedikit menggoda.

"Daehyun hyung memang teman baikku"

Daehyun hanya meliriknya dari sisi kursi yang Junhong duduki, dihadapan keduanya Yunho tengah mengamati Junhong dalam diam dan senyum simpul.

Papan nama Yunho yang sebelumnya tergeletak rapi sepakat ia simpan di dalam laci ruang kerjanya.

"Daehyun mengatakan kau siswa yang pintar"

Yunho memulainya, mencoba membuka percakapan dengan Junhong yang langsung bereaksi baik seperti biasa.

Ia mulai menceritakan rincian kehidupannya yang indah pada Yunho dan di dengar Daehyun untuk kedua kalinya.

Yunho masih tetap tersenyum, terkadang terkekeh geli mendengar canda Junhong yang bercerita lucu tentang masa kecilnya bersama keluarganya.

Perlu ditekankan, Junhong lebih suka menggunakan kata keluarga dibanding menggunakan kata seperti Ayah, Ibu ataupun Hyung.

"Apa pekerjaan Ayahmu Junhong-ah?"

Daehyun melirik perlahan untuk melihat ekspresi Junhong dan benar saja, tatapan mata Junhong perlahan tidak fokus dan ia tertawa canggung tak seperti biasanya.

"Ibumu bekerja? Atau ibu rumah tangga?"

"Itu…Tuan Jung-"

"Hyungmu…kuliah jurusan apa?"

Daehyun melihat tangan Junhong yang bertaut kencang di bawah meja, pemuda itu masih saja terkekeh dengan kaki yang terus bergerak dan mata yang berputar mencari alasan.

"Aku sudah membacanya.." Daehyun bersuara, tak tega melihat Junhong yang terlihat kikuk seorang diri.

"Membaca apa?"

Daehyun mengambil kertas yang diserahkan Junhong pagi tadi, membacanya sekilas dan menyerahkannya kepada Yunho.

 _-Hyungku…pintar, dia sekolah di luar negeri dan pintar berbahasa inggris._

 _Ayahku…baik hati dan penyayang._

 _Ibuku…suka tersenyum dan cantik._

"Boleh aku bertanya lagi tentangmu Junhong-ah..Aku menyukai percakapan kita"

Junhong menghela nafasnya lega, mengangguk dan melepaskan genggaman kedua tangannya yang sebelumnya bertaut kuat.

"Kejadian indah apa…yang paling membekas di ingatanmu tentang Ayah, Ibu dan Hyungmu?"

Mata Junhong melebar, tubuhnya mendadak kaku dengan pipi yang semakin pucat pasi.

"Mereka…keluargaku.."

"Keberatan jika aku meminta cerita masing-masing dari ketiganya? Mereka pasti sangat baik sepertimu"

Junhong refleks menggeleng, menggigit bibirnya dan menatap Daehyun meminta pertolongan atau apapun agar ia bisa keluar dari keadaan ini.

"Kau..ingin membaca komik di kamarku Junhong-ah?"

Junhong tersenyum samar, dengan cepat berdiri dan membungkuk cepat kearah Yunho yang tersenyum ramah menjawab Junhong.

"Aku akan kembali untuk membawa kopimu ayah"

Yunho menggangguk mengerti, mempersilahkan Daehyun dan Junhong untuk undur diri sedangkan dirinya meraih gagang telepon dan menghubungi seseorang yang langsung terfikir olehnya begitu ia melihat Junhong.

"Halo hyung…bisa aku minta tolong?"

…

"Hyung..ini sudah cukup malam, aku sebaiknya pulang saja"

"Tidak mau menginap? Aku akan meminjamkanmu komik"

Junhong menggeleng, mengurut lehernya yang kaku setelah membaca komik dan bermain game di kamar Daehyun sejak 3 jam lalu.

"Kita pamit pada Ayahku?"

Junhong menggigit bibirnya gugup, sedikit menimang haruskah ia bertemu dengan Tuan Choi lagi atau tidak.

"Ayahku memang suka bertanya dan bercerita. Jangan terlalu di fikirkan"

Daehyun mengacak rambut Junhong yang menunduk, mengusapnya lembut dan tersenyum melihat Junhong yang berkedip cepat.

"Kau mau main lagi ke rumahku kan?"

Junhong mengangguk, melebarkan matanya saat merasakan Daehyun mengusap telinganya lembut.

"Hyung…"

"Telingamu dingin, apa kau vampire?"

Junhong terkekeh lebar mendengar canda Daehyun yang menyipitkan matanya curiga.

"Jika difikirkan mungkin saja Junhong-ah~! kulitmu dingin dan pucat. Matamu bening dan tatapannya tajam"

Daehyun memandang Junhong, tersenyum mentertawakan dirinya sendiri karena gambaran Junhong sangat melekat difikirannya.

"Lalu hyung…apa kau srigala?"

Junhong terkekeh semakin lebar karena candaan yang dibuatnya sendiri, membuat Daehyun menaikkan alisnya bingung.

"Twilight..si manusia srigala berkulit cokelat dan tubuhnya hangat. Matanya tajam tapi disisi lain ia sangat waspada dan peduli pada sekitarnya"

Daehyun tersenyum, apa seperti itu ia di mata Junhong?

"Aku harus pulang hyung, sampai bertemu besok"

Daehyun mengangguk, membuka pintu rumahnya dan menatap taxi yang sudah terparkir di halaman rumahnya.

"Hubungi aku jika kau sudah sampai"

Junhong mengangguk, melambai pada Daehyun yang tersenyum simpul dari pintu rumahnya yang besar.

…

"A-apa namanya?"

" _Mythomania.._ itu adalah sikap atau prilaku yang membuat penderita mengalami kecenderungan berbohong"

"Apa ada penyakit seperti itu?"

Daehyun masih tidak percaya, berkedip bingung menatap Ayahnya yang membuka kacamatanya.

"Penderita biasanya berbohong bukan untuk menipu orang lain, mereka biasanya melakukan itu untuk membantu diri mereka sendiri mempercayai atau meyakini kebohongan yang mereka buat sendiri" Yunho memandang menyesal kearah Daehyun yang menundukkan kepalanya "Mereka biasanya tidak menyadari jika mereka sedang berbohong karena mereka cenderung tidak bisa membedakan mana yang imajinasi dan mana kenyataan sebenarnya"

"Aku..-apa yang bisa kita lakukan padanya sekarang?"

"Bagaimana keluarganya?"

"Aku tidak tau-" Daehyun mengacak rambut dan memejamkan matanya mencoba berfikir "Apa..Junhong bisa sembuh?"

Yunho tersenyum, mengulurkan segelas air putih pada Daehyun yang terlihat cemas.

" _Mythomaniac_ biasanya berbohong untuk menutupi rasa sakit dari masalah, kegagalan masa lalu ataupun kenangan buruk yang mereka ingin lupakan atau perbaiki –versi imajinasi mereka. Untuk kesembuhannya..aku tidak bisa menjanjikan jika ia tidak menginginkan kesembuhan itu"

"Maksudmu..?"

"Penderita adalah korban Daehyun-ah, mereka korban dari titik keputusasaan atau mungkin tekanan besar yang mereka alami di masa lalu seperti yang aku katakan sebelumnya. Mereka takut mengekspresikan keaslian dirinya sehingga mereka bersembunyi dibalik kebohongan yang mereka buat satu- persatu dan jika mereka ingin sembuh itu tergantung pada diri mereka sendiri"

Daehyun bersandar lemah pada kursi dan memandang ayahnya gamang.

"Aku ingin membantunya –apapun itu, aku ingin-"

"Aku mengerti, tapi penyakit kejiwaan…tidak semuanya sama Daehyun-ah"

Daehyun mengusap kasar wajahnya, menatap lemas ayahnya saat Yunho melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Kasus Junhong, berbeda dengan ibumu. Mereka berbeda dan aku sudah menjelaskan padamu bahwa ini bukan kesalahanmu"

Daehyun menunduk, mengusap air matanya dan merasakan ayahnya yang bangkit untuk menepuk kepalanya.

Bagaimana pun Daehyun masih remaja yang perlu dijelaskan dan dibimbing.

"Kasus ibumu..itu bukan kesalahanmu. Bukan kesalahan kita berdua Daehyun-ah"

…..

TBC

INI 2SHOOT!


	2. Chapter 2

**LIE (Ending)**

 **.**

 **.**

December28

.

Cast: Jung Daehyun – Choi Junhong

Jung Yunho – Kim Heechul

 **..**

Warning: YAOI=BOYXBOY, **Not EYD, OOC, Typo, Don't like don't read**.

This is Daelo Fanfiction

 **.**

 **Lets Start**

 **.**

"Banyak orang menyebutnya sebagai mesin kebohongan, karena apapun yang dikatakannya adalah kebohongan"

….

 **Memory**

"Kenapa kau melakukannya?"

Daehyun menatap marah ayahnya yang hanya bisa mendesah berat, pemuda yang bahkan belum genap berusia 15 tahun itu terlihat mengepalkan jemarinya kuat-kuat dengan mata yang memerah menahan tangis.

"Daehyun dengar…"

"Kau tau..ibu tidak bisa"

"Tapi kami menginginkannya"

"Seorang anak?" Daehyun tertawa kecil, berusaha keras menahan amarah dan tangisnya. "Dia bahkan tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya sendiri, bagaimana mungkin kau membiarkannya mengandung lagi!"

"Daehyun-ah"

"Aku sudah kehilangan 2 calon adikku sebelumnya, Ibu…dia menangis dan tertawa tanpa sebab, dia akan bergerak cepat dan setelahnya mengurung dirinya sendiri di kamar. Dia bahkan berkali-kali mencoba membunuh dirinya sendiri!"

"Kondisinya stabil saat ini, kami sepakat untuk-"

"Apa aku saja tidak cukup?" Daehyun menangis dan menatap memohon kepada Ayahnya, membiarkan tubuhnya di bawa kepelukan sang ayah dan menangis semakin keras. "Maafkan aku Ayah..tapi aku tidak ingin adikku melihat apa yang aku lihat selama ini"

"Ini bukan salah ibumu.."

"Aku tau- dia sakit dan-"

PRANG!

Daehyun menoleh cepat, menatap kearah pintu dimana Ibunya termenung diam dan tertawa kecil setelahnya.

"A-ayah"

Daehyun melangkah mundur takut saat melihat ibunya tertawa keras dengan air mata yang mengalir deras.

Tenang Jung Daehyun.

Ini bukan pertama kalinya.

Kau harus membiasakan diri.

Daehyun menatap gamang ayahnya yang berlari kearah ibunya dan berusaha menenangkannya, kali ini ibunya berteriak memaki Daehyun dan menuduhnya macam-macam.

Tenang Jung Daehyun.

Ini bukan pertama kalinya kau disalahkan karena Ibu mudah tersinggung.

"Tenang sayang..ada bayi di perutmu"

Daehyun kembali menangis mendengar ayahnya berbisik pilu sambil memeluk tubuh Ibunya yang masih marah dan terlihat hilang control.

Menatap perut sang Ibu yang saat ini tengah mengandung adikknya, adik yang ketiga- seharusnya.

"Ibu..hiks"

"Aku mendengarnya! Aku tau kau berusaha menyingkirkanku kan!"

Daehyun menggigit bibirnya, tersenyum seakan ia mengerti dan menerima kritikan sang ibu yang mungkin sesaat lagi akan merubah suasana hatinya.

"Kau ingin menyingkirkanku?"

Daehyun menggeleng yakin, memberanikan diri mendekat dan memeluk ibunya erat, saat tau nafas ibunya kembali normal Daehyun merasakan air matanya kembali menetes.

"Aku..aku tidak bermaksud marah Daehyun-ah.."

Daehyun mengangguk berusaha mengerti, menghapus kasar air matanya dan tersenyum memandang ibunya yang terlihat menyesal.

"Maafkan aku…"

Tangis Daehyun semakin keras, ia memeluk tubuh ibunya erat-erat dan menangis sejadinya. Bagaimana pun ia masih pemuda berusia 15 tahun normal yang tidak seharusnya menerima keadaan keluarga yang berbeda dengan orang lain

Pekerjaan ayahnya dan sakit biopolar yang di derita ibunya.

Ini bukan salah siapapun.

Malam itu Daehyun membuat keputusan bahwa ini benar-benar bukan salah siapapun.

Tapi hanya untuk malam itu…tidak untuk malam-malam setelahnya.

Setelah Daehyun tau ibunya membunuh dirinya sendiri karena terlalu tertekan dan tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya.

Daehyun mempercayai..ini kesalahannya.

Ibunya mungkin memikirkan dirinya yang tidak ingin memiliki adik yang akan tumbuh seperti dirinya.

Ibunya mungkin berfikir..bahwa menghilang adalah pilihan terbaik yang bisa membuat kekhawatiran Daehyun lenyap tentang bagaimana keluarga ini nanti dan bagaimana kehidupan adiknya nanti.

…

…

"Daehyun hyung!"

Daehyun sadar dari lamunannya, menoleh dan menemukan Junhong yang tengah terkekeh lebar disisinya.

"Kau baru datang?"

Junhong mengangguk, meletakkan tas sekolahnya dan menumpu kepalanya diatas tas miliknya.

"Sudah sarapan?"

Junhong menggeleng.

"Aku membawa roti, kau mau?"

Junhong kembali menggeleng.

"Ada apa?" Daehyun memutar posisi duduknya agar ia bisa lebih bebas menatap dan mengusap kepala Junhong.

"Aku merasa sedih tiba-tiba.."

Daehyun diam, menarik tangan Junhong dan menatap matanya lekat-lekat.

"Lalu?"

"Tapi setelah melihatmu..aku merasa senang secara tiba-tiba"

Daehyun belum melepaskan pandangannya dari Junhong yang terkekeh. Menarik tangan Junhong untuk mengikutinya berjalan keatap sebelum pelajaran pertama dimulai.

"Junhong-ah"

"Ya?"

"Apa kau punya rahasia?"

Junhong menggeleng yakin, ia membuka jasnya sekolahnya dan berbaring di atas jas yang ia letakkan di lantai.

"Aku..memiliki banyak rahasia"

Junhong mendadak gugup saat mendengar Daehyun berbisik padanya, ia tidak berani menoleh dan menemukan tatapan Daehyun yang mungkin berbeda dari biasanya.

"Aku benar-benar orang yang memiliki banyak rahasia"

Junhong akhirnya menoleh dan menatap mata Daehyun yang meredup, Junhong benci melihatnya. Tatapan hangat Daehyun terlihat redup namun disisi lain terlihat dingin tak tersentuh.

"Kau, mau berbagi rahasia denganku? Aku akan menceritakan semua rahasiaku padamu"

Daehyun mencoba membujuk Junhong untuk terbuka padanya sebelum menerima pilihan terakhir untuk hipnoterapi yang disarankan ayahnya.

Daehyun sadar ini bukan masalahnya, tapi melihat Junhong yang terus melakukan hal-hal yang memperburuk penyakitnya, Daehyun tidak bisa tinggal diam.

"Aku tidak punya rahasia apapun hyung, aku sudah menceritakan semuanya"

"Tanpa berbohong?"

Tatapan mata Junhong mendadak tajam saat mendengar kemungkinan Daehyun menuduhnya berbohong.

"Kau..tidak mempercayaiku juga?"

"Kau yang tidak mempercayaiku, jika kau percaya padaku kau akan menceritakan semua kebenaran sejak awal"

"Aku tidak berbohong!"

"Apa kau fikir..kau satu-satunya orang yang menyedihkan? Apa kau fikir- hanya kau yang mengalami rasa sakit dimasa lalu?"

Junhong tidak tau mengapa ia tidak pergi dan terus mendengar omong kosong Daehyun tentang kehidupannya. Pemuda itu terus berbicara seakan-akan dia tau segalanya.

"Hentikan, mengapa kau seperti ini hyung?"

"Kau yang harus menghentikannya, hentikan dan sadarlah"

Junhong menggeleng tak paham, bergegas bangkit dan bersiap bangkit sebelum Daehyun menarik tangannya dan mencium bibir Junhong tanpa persiapan.

Ciuman itu tenang dan tidak bergerak.

Saat merasakan Junhong memejamkan mata dan menerima ciumannya, Daehyun menangis dan ikut memejamkan matanya.

Daehyun mengulurkan tangannya dan menakup kedua pipi Junhong tanpa berniat melepaskan ciuman itu, ia membiarkan air matanya jatuh dan menekan ciuman itu saat tau Junhong memeluk pinggangnya ragu-ragu.

Mereka memulai hubungan sejak saat itu.

…

"Masuklah"

Daehyun masih menggenggam tangan Junhong, tersenyum kecil saat melihat pipi pucat Junhong berubah menjadi merah muda.

"Teman ayahku datang hari ini, aku mengajakmu bertemu dengannya karena ayah bilang dia ingin bertemu denganku dan kau"

"Aku? Kenapa aku?"

Daehyun tertawa dan mengusap pipi Junhong.

"Karena kau kekasihku"

Junhong berkedip cepat, meremas tangan Daehyun dan membiarkan dirinya kembali ditarik Daehyun memasuki ruangan ayahnya yang besar dan indah.

"Ah Daehyun, kau datang.."

Daehyun tertawa dan membungkuk hormat kearah teman ayahnya, Kim Heechul.

Heechul tersenyum membalasnya dan diam-diam melirik sosok Junhong yang berusaha bersembunyi di balik tubuh Daehyun.

Ini tampak menggemaskan, tinggi tubuhnya bahkan tidak bisa disembunyikan tubuh Daehyun.

Pemuda itu menunduk dan meremas lengan Daehyun erat-erat.

"Kau pasti Junhong kan?"

Junhong mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil.

"Daehyun-ah bisa ambilkan aku minum? Biarkan Junhong bicara denganku sebentar okay?"

Daehyun mengangguk menyanggupi.

"Dimana ayah?"

"Dia tidak ada, lagi pula ku dengar dia menyebalkan karena terus bertanya pada Junhong. iyakan?"

Heechul kembali berusaha mendekati Junhong, tersenyum lebar saat melihat tubuh Junhong lebih nyaman dan tertawa lebar setelahnya.

Terlihat jelas Junhong tidak menyukai pembicaraan sebelumnya dengan Yunho.

"Duduklah..apa kau menyukai music?"

Junhong mengangguk cepat, melambai pada Daehyun yang keluar ruangan untuk mengambil air untuk tamunya.

"Tenang saja, aku bukan tipe orang yang suka bertanya hal-hal pribadi"

Junhong meremas tangannya, tertegun saat mendengar alunan nada lembut yang keluar dari speaker yang Heechul nyalakan.

Tubuhnya nyaman, entah kenapa Junhong ingin menyandarkan tubuhnya dan fokus mendengar suara Heechul.

"Lagu ini..musik ini akan terdengar sangat lembut ditelingamu"

Heechul menatap lekat-lekat Junhong.

"Sangat lembut hingga membuatmu semakin nyaman dan mulai mengantuk"'

Junhong masih berusaha menjaga matanya tetap terbuka.

"Semakin kau mendengar lagu ini kau akan semakin mengantuk dan mulai tertidur. Kau akan kembali bangun setelah lagu ini berhenti. Kau paham?"

Junhong diam tak menjawab, tapi tatapan matanya redup dan terlihat sangat lelah.

"Aku ulangi, semakin kau mendengar lagu ini kau akan semakin mengantuk dan tertidur, kau akan terbangun setelah lagu ini berhenti berbunyi. Anggukan kepalamu jika kau paham ucapanku"

Junhong mengangguk dan setelahnya terlelap tidur di kursi besar ruang kerja Yunho.

"Aku akan mengajakmu mengingat hal indah yang terjadi di kehidupanmu, kau siap?"

Junhong mengangguk dalam tidurnya, ia bahkan tidak terganggu saat Daehyun melangkah masuk dan menatap Junhong dengan pandangan menyesal.

"Ini..akan baik-baik saja kan?"

Heechul tersenyum dan berkedip pada Daehyun seakan memintanya untuk tidak khawatir.

Heechul menepuk sofa disisi Junhong meminta Daehyun untuk duduk disana.

"Aku hanya membantu membuka ingatannya, bukan membuatnya sembuh dari trauma atau semacamnya"

Daehyun mengangguk paham, ia ragu-ragu menggenggam tangan Junhong dan mengusapnya sayang.

Heechul tersenyum kecil melihatnya lalu melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Jadi Junhong, hal terindah..kau ingat terjadi pada umur berapa?"

Junhong diam tak menjawab, membuat Daehyun menatapnya khawatir.

"Kenangan indah dengan ayahmu?

"Saat 7 tahun, dengan Hyung…"

"Hyung? Hyungmu? Atau hyung-"

"Junseo hyung"

Daehyun diam menunggu, menatap khawatir kearah Junhong yang terlihat ingin menangis ditidurnya.

….

"Junhong semakin berat sekarang eum?"

Junhong kecil terkekeh dan memeluk erat leher hyungnya, ia bersandar pada bahu Junseo yang bersenandung sambil sesekali menghela nafasnya karena lelah.

"Hyung.."

"Ya?"

"Saat aku besar nanti, aku yang akan menggendongmu kemanapun"

Junseo tertawa mendengarnya, mengusap rambut Junhong yang masih nyaman bersandar dibahunya.

"Apa kau akan menjagaku saat besar nanti?"

"Hng! Kita akan hidup bersama saat besar nanti"

"Itu menyenangkan, bagaimana jika diluar negeri?"

Junhong mendongak dan mencoba mencari mata hyungnya.

"Apa itu luar negeri?"

Junseo kembali tertawa dan memperbaiki gendongannya agar Junhong merasa nyaman.

"Kau akan mengerti nanti, yang penting sekarang, berjanjilah untuk tumbuh besar dan menjagaku seperti ucapanmu sebelumnya"

"Aku akan menjagamu hyung"

Junseo tersenyum senang, mengusap peluh di dahinya dan kembali bersenandung untuk Junhong yang semakin nyaman lalu tertidur tenang di bahu Junseo.

….

Heechul mengusap wajahnya dan kembali bertanya.

"Hyungmu..baik?"

Junhong mengangguk.

"Ayah memukulnya..dan meminta hyungku kembali bekerja"

"Lalu kau?"

"Aku berada dilemari dan tidak boleh keluar"

"Hyungmu yang menyuruhmu diam di lemari itu?"

Junhong kembali mengangguk dan air mata bening menetes diiringi dengan isakan rendah dari bibir tipisnya.

…

"Apa kau menghasilkan uang?"

Junseo mengangguk, membuka kantung plastic yang selalu ia bawa dan menyerahkannya pada sang Ayah.

"Bekerjalah lebih giat anak nakal!"

Junseo mengangguk patuh walau kepalanya dipukul berkali-kali, ia tersenyum dan menatap lemari karena tau Junhong sedang memperhatikannya.

"Aku akan bekerja lebih giat Ayah"

"Pergilah"

"Tapi..ayah-" Junseo menggigit bibirnya mencoba meyakinkan dirinya untuk mengutarakan maksud tujuannya "Junhong, harus pergi kesekolah seperti yang lain"

Ayahnya tertawa sinis dan melempar Junseo dengan asbak rokok miliknya.

"Aku bilang pergilah! Dan bawa adik manjamu itu yang bersembunyi di lemari, suruh ia ikut bekerja dan membantumu!"

Junseo menggeleng dan berlari membuka pintu lemari lalu berjongkok di depan Junhong yang mengerut takut.

"Kajja Junhong-ah, naiklah. Kita pergi lagi"

Junhong diam tak menjawab, ia melangkah ragu dan naik keatas punggung Junseo yang tersenyum dan kembali bersenandung.

"Istirahatlah, aku akan membangunkanmu jika sudah sampai"

Junhong menghela nafasnya lega saat merasakan punggung Junseo bergerak karena ia bernafas dalam-dalam.

Punggung Junseo bahkan lebih nyaman dari ranjang di rumahnya.

"Hyung"

"Hng~"

"Aku akan tumbuh besar dengan cepat dan menggendongmu, tahanlah sebentar lagi"

Junseo mengangguk senang dan mengecup jemari Junhong yang melingkar dilehernya.

…

Daehyun mulai menangis dan menggenggam tangan Junhong semakin erat, menatap Heechul yang juga menghela nafasnya prihatin.

"Bagaimana dengan ibumu?"

"Ibuku meninggal saat aku berumur 4 tahun"

Junhong merengek sedih dan mencoba mengatur lemah nafasnya.

"Tenang Junhong-ah…atur nafasmu."

Daehyun mendekat, mengusap keringat di dahi Junhong yang terlihat mengatur nafasnya.

"Lalu dimana hyungmu sekarang?"

Junhong diam tak menjawab, bibir tipisnya bergetar dan isakan kuat-kuat keluar setelahnya. Junhong menggeleng dan menolak mengingatnya.

"Hyungmu, pasti orang baikkan?"

Junhong mengangguk yakin dan mengingat senyum Junseo saat memandangnya.

…..

"Hyung sakit?"

Junseo menggeleng, mengusap telapak tangan dan kaki Junhong dengan handuk basah agar Junhong tidur dengan nyaman.

"Kau berkeringat dan pucat"

"Ini musim panas Junhong-ah"

"Hyung"

"Ya?"

"Apa aku menyusahkanmu?"

Junseo mendongak kaget dan mencubit bibir tipis Junhong dengan kesal.

"Kau adikku, aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu Junhong-ah"

"Aku juga akan melakukan apapun untukmu hyung"

Junseo tertawa, mengusap dahinya yang berkeringat dan membaringkan Junhong pada ranjang tipis yang biasa mereka bagi bersama.

"Aku semakin tinggi dan hyung kesulitan bergerak dalam tidur"

"Ini tetap nyaman karena aku tidur bersamamu"

Junhong mengusap sayang pipi Junseo yang tertawa dan ikut mengusap pipi Junhong.

"Tidurlah, kita harus pergi pagi-pagi besok"

Junhong mengangguk dan memeluk tubuh Junseo yang membalas pelukannya ditengah rasa sakit yang datang dikepalanya

Junhong terus memeluknya hingga pagi hari ia sadar hyungnya tidak bergerak dan suhu tubuhnya terasa dingin di tengah musim panas.

Hyungnya tidak bernafas dan meninggalkannya seorang diri.

….

Daehyun menggeleng dan mencoba membangunkan Junhong yang menangis di tidurnya.

"Hen-hentikan paman, aku mohon"

Daehyun menatap memohon kearah Heechul, ia mengguncang tubuh Junhong ditengah air matanya yang berusaha keras ia tahan.

"Daehyun-ah"

"Aku akan membangunkannya" Daehyun berseru panic dan terlihat kebingungan. "Bagaimana cara membangunkannya paman?"

"Daehyun-ah.."

"BAGAIMANA MEMBANGUNKANNYA!"

Nafas Daehyun memburu cepat, menangis menatap kearah Junhong yang terlihat panic di dalam tidurnya.

"Aku mohon..bangunkan dia sekarang juga. Aku tidak perduli ia membohongiku atau apapun. Aku- aku akan mempercayai apapun ucapannya, aku mohon- bangunkan dia sekarang juga"

Heechul mengangguk, mengusap lengan Daehyun dan menyuruhnya untuk tenang.

"Kau tidak ingin mendengar lebih banyak?"

Daehyun menggeleng yakin, mendekat dan mengusap lembut air mata Junhong yang masih terisak kecil.

"Apapun kelanjutan ceritanya, aku tidak perduli. Aku akan membiarkannya melupakan hal buruk di hidupnya dan memulai hal-hal baru yang lebih baik"

Heechul tersenyum mengerti,

"Jadi Junhong..kau mendengarku? Kau akan terbangun dalam keadaan tenang dan tanpa tekanan. Kau paham?"

Junhong mengangguk.

Lantunan lagu lembut yang sebelumnya dinyalakan Heechul perlahan berhenti dan Junhong mulai membuka matanya, samar-samar ia melihat wajah Daehyun yang menghela nafasnya lega dan memeluknya erat-erat.

"Aku ada disini, aku akan menjagamu. Tenanglah"

Junhong membalas pelukan itu dan memeluk tubuh Daehyun erat-erat saat kilasan bayangan tentang Junseo berputar indah di fikirannya.

Ia menangis keras dan merasakan Daehyun yang memeluknya semakin erat.

"Junseo hyung"

"Aku tau, tenanglah.."

"Junseo hyung, maafkan aku huks"

Heechul memalingkan wajahnya dan menghapus kasar air matanya, bergegas keluar dari ruangan dan melihat Yunho yang tersenyum di balik pintu.

"Terima kasih hyung" Yunho tersenyum dan mengusap lengan Heechul yang masih mencoba menahan air matanya.

"Aku mungkin akan gila jika mendengar ceritanya sampai akhir"

"Ini sudah cukup, Daehyun sudah mengerti keadaannya sekarang"

"Aku benar-benar tidak tahan! Kenapa kau dan Daehyun menyukai orang yang memiliki gangguan-"

Heechul tidak melanjutkan ucapannya karena melihat Yunho yang tersenyum mengerti.

"Yang terpenting, mereka orang baik-baik"

Heechul mengangguk dan menepuk bahu Yunho lalu bergegas pergi.

….

Daehyun mengusap telapak tangan Junhong dengan handuk basah, ia tersenyum memandang Junhong yang berbaring nyaman di ranjangnya.

"Hyung-" Junhong akan kembali menangis jika Daehyun tidak membuka suaranya.

"Ibuku, meninggal saat aku berusia 15 tahun"

Junhong terdiam memandang Daehyun.

"Dia mengalami gangguan kejiwaan, mentalnya kecau dan agresif, kadang pesimis dan berakhir dengan membunuh dirinya sendiri" Junhong melebarkan matanya, Daehyun tersenyum kecil dan ikut berbaring di sisi Junhong.

"Karena ia sakit aku kehilangan 3 calon adikku, yang pertama dan kedua perempuan, yang terakhir mungkin laki-laki dan dia ikut pergi bersama ibuku yang memilih mengakhiri hidupnya"

"Hyung.."

Junhong mengusap pipi Daehyun yang tersenyum dan menahan tangisnya.

"Junhong-ah, ayahku mengatakan kau menderita _Mythomania"_

Alis Junhong mengerut tak paham.

"Kecenderungan melakukan kebohongan, _Mythomania_ bisa muncul karena trauma atau rasa sakit di masa lalu. Kau ingin menutupinya dan memilih kebohongan sebagai jalan keluar"

"Tapi aku-"

"Aku tidak memintamu untuk mengakuinya, perlahan saja. Aku akan menjagamu mulai saat ini"

Junhong tersenyum dan memeluk tubuh Daehyun yang hangat.

" _Mytho-_ apa namanya?"

" _Mythomania"_

"Ya, _Mythomania_. Apa itu menyeramkan hyung?"

Daehyun menggeleng, mengecup dahi Junhong dan mengusap lembut mata Junhong yang membengkak karena tangis.

"Kau bisa sembuh jika kau menginginkannya"

Junhong diam sejenak sampai beberapa menit kemudian ia membuka suaranya dengan ragu-ragu.

"Di panti, banyak orang mengatakan aku seorang pembohong"

Daehyun menggeleng tak setuju.

"Kau..melakukannya untuk melindungi dirimu sendiri"

"Aku melakukannya?"

Daehyun mengangguk.

"Tapi, mulai saat ini..bisakah kau tidak melakukannya lagi?"

Junhong menatap bingung kearah Daehyun yang tersenyum tipis.

"Kau tidak perlu melindungi dirimu sendiri dengan kebohongan" Daehyun menggenggam tangan Junhong dan menatap matanya lembut "Mulai saat ini, aku yang akan melindungimu apapun caranya"

Junhong tersenyum lebar dan memeluk tubuh Daehyun.

"Apa kau akan menjagaku?"

Daehyun mengangguk yakin.

"Apa aku menyusahkanmu?"

Daehyun merasakan nada suara Junhong yang kembali bergetar, ia menakup pipi Junhong dan memintanya memandang Daehyun.

"Kau kekasihku, aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu Junhong-ah"

" _Kau adikku, aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu Junhong-ah"_

Junhong mengangguk banyak-banyak dan menjawab seruan Daehyun dengan tangisnya.

"Aku juga- akan melakukan apapun untukmu hyung"

" _Aku juga akan melakukan apapun untukmu hyung"_

"Sembuhlah, tanpa harus mengingat kenangan buruk di masa lalu. Tentang ayahmu..kau boleh melupakannya, kau boleh melakukannya tanpa harus menutupinya dengan kebohongan"

Junhong memejamkan matanya dan bersandar di bahu Daehyun yang nyaman.

"Terima kasih hyung"

"Tidurlah, aku akan menjagamu"

"Terima kasih karena kau membuatku mengingat Junseo hyung dengan baik"

Junhong merapatkan posisisnya dan mulai memejamkan matanya dengan tenang.

Junhong tertidur.

….

…

 **3 Months Later.**

"Junhong-ah"

Junhong menoleh dan menatap teman sekelasnya yang tersenyum mengejek padanya.

"Ayahku bertanya apa ada teman kelasku yang memiliki keluarga seperti kami, mempunyai perusahaan besar dan saham dimana-mana, jadi aku menyebutkan namamu"

Junhong menaikkan alisnya bingung.

"Kau berkata keluargamu kaya raya, aku juga mengatakan pada ayahku bahwa sayangnya kau sakit keras seperti ceritamu itu"

Junhong tersenyum kecil.

"Apa kau bodoh? Bagaimana bisa kau mempercayai semua ucapanku?"

Temannya itu tertawa mengejek dan melebarkan matanya kearah Junhong.

"Kau mengaku kalau berbohong sekarang hah?"

Junhong mengangguk lalu menggeleng setelahnya. Ia bingung harus menjawab apa.

" _Mytho- Mythomanaya"_

" _Mythomania"_ Daehyun berseru kecil di tengah tawanya.

"Iya itu namanya, _Mythomania._ Aku tidak berbohong, aku hanya sakit"

Junhong berseru santai dan bangkit dari kursinya, ia melirik Daehyun lalu membungkuk kearah teman-teman sekelasnya.

"Aku minta maaf karena berbicara hal aneh kepada kalian sebelumnya"

Daehyun tersenyum melihatnya.

"Karena ada orang yang menjagaku sekarang, aku tidak perlu berbohong lagi"

Teman sekelas Junhong tertawa mengejek mengira bahwa Junhong berbohong.

"Setelah kanker, apa lagi sekarang bocah?"

Daehyun bangkit dan menarik tangan Junhong untuk duduk di kursi dan membiarkan dirinya yang berbicara.

" _Mythomania.._ itu adalah sikap atau prilaku yang membuat penderita mengalami kecenderungan berbohong" Daehyun menepuk kepala Junhong dan mengusapnya sayang.

"Penderita biasanya berbohong bukan untuk menipu orang lain, mereka biasanya melakukan itu untuk membantu diri mereka sendiri mempercayai atau meyakini kebohongan yang mereka buat. Mereka tidak menyadari jika mereka sedang berbohong karena mereka cenderung tidak bisa membedakan mana yang imajinasi dan mana kenyataan sebenarnya"

Teman sekelas mereka memandang Daehyun kaget.

"Kau serius?"

Daehyun mengangguk dan menarik pipi pucat Junhong.

"Karena itu, maafkan kesalahannya yang dulu dan bantu Junhong untuk sembuh sekarang"

Junhong mendongak dan tersenyum berterima kasih pada Daehyun.

"Setidaknya ia mencoba sangat keras untuk bisa sembuh dan hidup dengan normal, karena itu..aku mohon bantuannya"

Teman-teman Daehyun yang lain akhirnya mengangguk kaku karena bingung harus bereaksi seperti apa.

Junhong menarik Daehyun untuk kembali duduk dan menggenggam tangannya erat-erat.

"Terima kasih, lagi untuk kesekian kalinya hyung"

Daehyun mengacak rambut Junhong dan mengangguk.

" _Aku sudah mengatakannya bukan? Aku akan menjagamu dengan cara apapun"_

… _._

FIN.

Gimme ur comment ^^

Thank you~

Pyoong.


End file.
